Chapter Four - Apollo comes to camp
All the kids in the Ares cabin where big and buff.I dont know what else to say about them.I was the shortest out of all of them.Also I was the only one the looked like a toothpick.My half-brothers kept on saying how small like I was."What is up with that I'm only 5'2?Right..."I shouted like an angel so I dont know who toook me seriously.My half-sisters came up to me yelling."Look newbie were picking on you because you don't look tough!So shut up and fight!"one of them said."Let me change into something comftrable.And then I'll fight you!"I went to the bathroom and changed into an orange t-shirt the said Camp Half Blood on it then I put on my skinny jeans.Then I walked out of there."So you wanna fight me is that how I prove myself to you people?"I stated.The girl I was supposed to fight stood up,"Have it your way Princess of England.'Cause this is how we treat each other so get used to it."She took out her sword.I didn't move a muscle.I was the goddess of Angels,life,control,fights,evil,titans,and the power to control everyones chocies,memories,visions,auras,and passion.Why would I fight a demi-god?And how did I know I was goddess of all that?I didn't ask any more question I streched my self out into a cross.My heart beated I wanted to fight but I couldnt bring myself to it.I mouthed the words I'm sorry right then and there.Blood red and pink mist came out of my mouth and attaked the person I was fighting.Then it retreated into my mouth and my half-sister was still alive but she looked like she had never lost in her life but just did in front of all the people that trust her. Next thing you know a gold chariot is landing outside.A man with blond hair had the ralings in his hands.The children of Apollo ran to the man so I guessed he was Apollo.He hugged his children like he was happy to see them all.But why did he come here.Apollo called out,"Who is the one called Lilac?The daughter of Ares and Aphrodite?"Everyone opened a path for me.And I gulped and walked to Apollo."Salut."I said in french.He looked at me in awe."So your the goddess of Angels,life,control,fights,evil,titans,and the power to control choices of others.You look like your mother the same as your mother even.Nothing like your dad though but then again you could have a bad temper like him.He said he was proud of you."Apollo stopped being radient and his head fell down then back up and next thing you know he has green mist pouring out of his mouth and he started saying a prophecy. "They fall into the cave of death" "A radient light,a flash,and a dove" "They come face to face with a forbidden child" "A dove must protect the fued of her family" "A place that must not be spoken awakens" "In the end the spirit of truth shall shine" "A child of light shall fight for guidness" "The earth will awaken and release it's spirits for no one is safe" After that he seemed to break out of the curse and everyone looked for a radient light which clearly was a child of Apollo.Then for a flash of light which was a kid of Zeus.And a dove which was an Aphrodite child.Apollo went into the group of children of him and he looked for a girl.Next thing you know a black haired girl that was named Chole came out with him and he said,"The is the radient light."everyone looked for Michael and he came up."The flash of light."yelled Apollo.The person that was missing was the dove.Everyone looked at me.And I walked up."And the dove."shouted Apollo. Category:Chapter Page